New Hero: Hypernova
by Poyopower678
Summary: 7 years after a major tragedy, 16 year-old Kirby Hoshino, is now training in UA High to become a pro hero, not for fame, but for his parents. ***On Hiatus until I make up my mind on continuing the story.***
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My secondary story is here! This is an AU of MHA with a minor/major change: Kirby is in it. This is inspired by another story like this where Sonic was in it, instead. It was called Footwork. I want to do that with Kirby, but have a new direction with it. Please enjoy this new story! See ya!

* * *

**7 Years Ago**

Meet Kirby Hoshino, a pink-skinned, pink-haired, pink-wearing boy with a seemingly insatiable appetite! He is pretty childish, and loves to play games. He and his father, Meta, would go out to play by Kirby's favorite spot. It was by a large tree which Kirby named Whispy Woods. He would always act like if the tree was alive. Those were good times.

He lived with his father and his mother, Gala. The three lived a happy life, but soon, there was a crime going on. The three of them were taking a little stroll in the rain, and Meta went to get Kirby some ice cream. Gala noticed the crime scene, and had told them that she had to find a restroom. She just didn't want Kirby to see what was gonna happen.

What happened next was never seen before.

A gunshot was heard. Meta and Kirby took their ice cream and headed home. While waiting for his mother to come home, Kirby sat with Meta and watched some TV. Their show was interrupted when a news broadcast was on. "A robbery had took place this afternoon. The thieves were caught, and no one was injured. But..." The reporter started. "A life had been lost tonight. A woman named Gala Hoshino had been shot by one of the men, in an attempt to stop them. She stalled them long enough to let pro heroes come to the premises, but she was not able to prepare for the shot. A health official said that her body is in the hospital, and not breathing. We are sorry for the relatives of this brave woman. She will be missed."

Meta turned off the television after what he just heard. He was very sad for his wife's death.

"Papa? Is... is Mama really... gone?" Kirby said, on the verge of tears.

"I... I'm sorry, son. She's... she's gone, and she is not coming back..." Meta said, bringing the bad news to his son.

Both of them hugged each other, and cried. This was an awful event that took place.

***1 hour later***

Kirby was in his room, crying softly to sleep. He was only 7 years old! He could not even handle this tragedy. As he lied down, he heard a knock on his door.

"Kirby? May I come in?" It was Meta.

"Yeah..." He said, sadly.

Meta came to Kirby's bed, and sat next to him.

"Son, look. I... I know that Gala's gone. I am very sad about it, too. But, let me tell you this. Would she want us to be crying forever?"

"No..." Kirby responded.

"Son, look out the window." Meta told his son.

Kirby scooted towards his window, and looked out of it.

"Do you see those stars?" Meta asked his son.

"Yes." Kirby told his father.

"Up there above the stars is a place named heaven. It is a place where good people who have left this world can go. Now that Gala is gone, she is now up there, too. In heaven, you have no more worries. I'm sure that Gala's doing okay now. But she wants you to be okay, too. You may not see it, but as long as you believe, she'll always be with us, watching over us."

"R-really?" Kirby was starting to lighten up.

"Yes. So in a way, she is not really gone. You are the reason she is not completely gone. Cheer up, son. Just keep your head up, and you'll be okay." Meta was very good a talks like this.

Kirby wiped off his tears, and hugged Meta. "Thanks, Papa, you're right. Mama is still here."

The two had stayed in Kirby's room, and drifted into sleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

Like the first chapter? Well, here's the second one! Enjoy!

* * *

***Kirby's House; Present Day***

Kirby, now 16 years old, is now laying around in bed. Many things had changed since his mother died. His father had became a pro hero, so he was never home. Before then, he and Kirby had went to discover his quirk: Copy Ability. It is a very special quirk where Kirby could copy his opponent's quirk to the best of his ability. He discovered that he could create star-shaped projectiles 2 months later. He called this unknown quirk: Star Bullet.

Meta, before his pro hero days, had trained Kirby to use his ability for good, because he saw that Kirby wanted to be a hero.

Kirby was still as childish as ever, and kept his head high, like his father told him.

-Ring! Ring!-

Kirby had gotten a call on his smartphone.

"Hello!" Kirby cheerily answered.

"Hello. Heh, you never changed a bit, did you, my son?" It was a voice that was all too familiar to Kirby. It was Meta, also known as the pro hero, Meta Knight.

"D-dad!? I can't believe it! How have you been doing?!" Kirby was glad to hear his dad's voice again.

"I am well Kirby, and I have a surprise for you. Kirby, have you heard of UA High?" Meta asked.

"Of course! It's where people become heroes!" Kirby answered.

"Well, I am very good friends with the principal, and in two months, you will be able to go to UA, and in the Hero Course, too. You'll even be able to participate in the school's sports festival." Meta explained.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Kirby was about to yell in glee, when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kirby opened it, and it was actually Meta himself, with a list of things that Kirby will need.

"Welcome to UA, son. I know that you will do amazing." Meta and Kirby had then embraced in a long hug.

"T-thanks Dad, you're the best!" Kirby then ran out to get the stuff on the list, as Meta just smiled and looked, before teleporting away.

* * *

**Two months later; UA High School**

"I can't believe it! I'm finally here! Thanks to dad!" Kirby was finally here. UA High, where heroes are made. He was scared, but he was excited, too! Now, he was really here.

"Breathe, Kirby, breathe." Kirby took a few deep breaths, and walked in UA with his head held up high.

And to think he was going to be in the sports festival in an hour or so!

As he was trying to find his classroom, he was stopped by a bandaged man in black.

"Excuse me, but are you Kirby Hoshino?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir! That's me! Kirby Hoshino, at the ready!" Kirby responded in his cheery way.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Aizawa. You are the new student in my class. Follow me to the waiting room, and hurry. It won't be long before the festival." He introduced.

"Okie dokie, Mr. Aizawa!" Kirby had followed Mr. Aizawa down the hallways, and passed a few classrooms on the way until they reached waiting room 1-A.

Kirby leaned on the door to hear a bunch of chatting going on. Kirby then moved off of the door for Me. Aizawa, so he could open it.

As the door opened, all the previous chatting was stopped. Mr. Aizawa had entered the room, and looked at all the students before speaking.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Aizawa greeted them.

"Good morning, Mr. Aizawa!" All of them said simultaneously.

"Now, students, I'm sorry that I had to be here on such short notice, but we have a new student joining us, and he will participate in the festival with you all."

"A new student?" A boy with glasses and and engines seemingly attached to his legs said.

"Yes. You can come in now!" Mr. Aizawa motioned for Kirby to enter.

Kirby had casually marched in the room, and faced all the students. He quickly looked around before introducing himself.

"Hiiiiiiii! I'm Kirby Hoshino! I'm the new student here at UA High! It's so nice to be here! K hope that we can all be friends!" He loved to make friends, and he didn't care who it was, he would usually give people a chance.

"He will be joining you all in the festival. Anyway, I must go now. Good luck." He said, before leaving.

As soon as he left, Kirby was greeted by a boy with engines seemingly attached to his legs came up to Kirby.

"Hello, Kirby. My name is Tenya Iida, president of class 1-A." He held out his hand for a handshake. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, too!" Kirby replied.

"So, did you choose a hero name yet?" A spiky red-head came up and said. "I'm Denki Kanimari, by the way."

"Forget his name!" A boy with purple balls on his head came up to him and compared their sizes. "I'm not the shortest in the class anymore!"

"Speaking of physical attributes," a boy with unruly green hair started. "You sorta look like Mina."

A girl with piped up black hair decided to talk. "So is your quirk shooting acid?"

"Nope, at least I think not!" Kirby responded.

"Who cares what his damn quirk is?" A boy with red-ish, yellow-ish hair piped up. "He looks like f**king bubble gum."

Woah! Kirby started to get the impression that this kid didn't like him, and needed to put soap in his mouth.

"Bakugo-" the red-head started, but Bakugo- cut him off.

"Shut _Up_." Bakugo had shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up to Kirby, and shot him a glare.

Kirby, who was surprisingly unnerved, decided to put out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you!" Bakugo kept his hands where they were.

"Go back to whatever hole you crawled in, because I'M going to win this whole thing, and NO ONE is going to get in my way." Bakugo made all the students look at him. THAT was very mean, but for some reason, Kirby wasn't crying or upset!

"You all heard what the teacher said, come on. Get your a**es in gear!" He said, marching out, clipping Kirby's shoulders in the process.

After Kirby regained his balance from the bump, the green haired kid had addressed him.

"Sorry about Kacchan." He started. "He's... Uh... always been like this."

"It's okay! Besides, he probably doesn't wanna get all buddy-buddy during the festival, and THEN he'll wanna be friends afterwards!" Kirby would ALWAYS give people a chance, and he wouldn't stop today.

* * *

For next time, the festival begins! See you later!


End file.
